svr06fandomcom-20200213-history
Saturday Night's Main Event on a Friday (2010)
Saturday Night's Main Event on a Friday was the first of the Main Event series, held on September 24, 2010. The show bridges the events between John Goodman's Ass and DUG DEEP! Results Tonight marked the first ever Saturday Night's Main Event on a Friday. It saw many twists and turns, many disqualifications, and many Walter title defenses. ECW alum Rob Van Dam, Chris Benoit, and Eddie Guerrero took on Earthquake, Typhoon, and Tiger in Six Man Tag action. However, Tiger felt it necessary to get his team disqualified, this giving the win to RVD, Benoit, and Eddie. Newly crowned Hardcore Champion Walter P. Wiley arrived at the arena parking lot when he was attacked by Steven Richards. A Hardcore title match has begun! Walter managed to best Richards and run to the hills with his title still intact. In a one night only reunion, Nature Ben and Nathan DiBiase reformed the Pranksters unit, even being accompanied to the ring by former Prankster teammate The Hurricane. They reminisced about the good times, spraying Undertaker with a garden hose and lighting a bag of dog feces on fire on his front porch. However, they were here to challenge for the WWE Tag Team titles. Meanie and Nova almost lost the belts until Ben accidentally hit the referee, causing them to get disqualified and allowing the bWo to retain. Walter was having a drink in the bar when he was joined by Batista. Walter thought nothing of it until he was being picked up by Deacon Dave and being tossed down the length of the bar counter. A Hardcore title match has begun! Although Batista literally mopped the floor with Walter, the wily (no pun intended) champion managed to pin the rage and steroid filled challenger after hitting him over the head with a Beck's beer bottle. The greatest American of all time once again walked away still holding the US belt after Dr. Winslow J. Wiley battled his way through two other great American athletes in Charlie Haas and Shelton Benjamin plus three hockey-loving, aboot-saying Canadians in Edge, Christian, and Chris "I'm From Winnipeg You Idiot" Jericho in the Elimination Chamber. Winslow was once again brought to tears as confetti fell from the ceiling. Walter made his way to the ring to discuss how all he wanted to do was enjoy his favorite porn site Hardcore 24/7, not defend his Hardcore title 24/7. As he was talking, "The King of Coke" Ricardo Diaz made his way to the ring. The two of them sat around snorting coke in the ring for a while until Diaz threw some of the cocaine in Walter's eyes. A Hardcore title match has begun! Walter finished off Diaz, swiped his Million Dollar belt, jumped in his opponent's lowrider and drove it through the crowd. As he was frantically leaving the arena, he was quoted as saying "This is a crazy house! We're moving back!" Macho Man had been promoting his Team Madness that would take on The Kliq in the main event of tonight's show. To everyone's surprise, his partners were none other than the reunited Dynamite Derek and Disco Drew! With Scott Hall rendered too drunk to compete during the match and Kevin Nash disqualified, the three had Shawn Michaels right where they wanted him. HBK then used a steel chair on the Macho Man leading to a (you guessed it!) disqualification. Team Madness still left with their hands held high as Macho Man discussed his leather fetish and how enjoys to wear the Intercontinental belt underneath his tights because he enjoys the feeling of leather against his crotch. Derek made the confused Derek face and Disco Drew said "MAN!!!" Thus concludes the first ever Saturday Night's Main Event on a Friday.